Destiny: Across the time
by Cabbi Alysse
Summary: Una bruja de la Edad Media, llega al siglo XXI para sorprenderse de los nuevos cambios. Conoce a los Potter, al Ministro de Magia, a Hogwarts y al Callejón Diagon con interminable asombro. Arabella vive como una adolescente, entre risas, gritos, lágrimas e incluso amores, pero no se olvida en ningún momento de su prioridad: Encontrar a su hermana. Y los Potter van a ayudarla.
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

Arabella Zahír Gaunt es una bruja de la Edad Media, que huye del matrimonio con un despiadado y poderoso hechicero. Para su mala suerte, su plan de escape no resulta, y termina siendo atrapada por Asher de Montfort, el mismísimo malvado brujo. Así es como termina convertida en un árbol, destinada a perdurar durante toda la eternidad, hasta que el líquido más puro se derrame sobre ella.

Tras unos apróximados 1500 años, finalmente es despertada. ¿Y quién la salvó? Nada más y nada menos que la más pequeña hija de Harry Potter, quien tanto se parece a su hermana. Ahora, en un mundo totalmente diferente, donde las mujeres usan vulgares pantalones, y la magia se aprende en escuelas, Bella tendrá que adaptarse, aprender, e ir en búsqueda de su hermanita Adelaide, quien por culpa del cruel Lord oscuro, tuvo que correr la misma suerte que ella, siendo transformada en árbol o quién sabe qué otra cosa. Pero para ello, primero deberá aprobar el año. ¡Ah! ¿Creyeron que no estudiaría? Pues sí lo hará, e incluso puede que pase por desamoríos que ella nunca creyó llegar tener.

¿Quién dijo que el amor es difícil de encontrar? Um... Claro, no tengamos en cuenta que terminó enamorándose de un chico que de no tener cuerpo podría ser témpano de hielo. Así es, la pobre hechicera de la Edad Media, cautiva prometida de Lord Asher de Montfort, y valiente aventurera, terminó por caer en las garras del amor adolescente, tan común en esta nueva época.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, me presento, mi nombre es Camila. Quizás algunas fanáticas de James Sirius como yo me conozcan (dije quizás) porque tengo dos novelas de este querido Potter de la nueva generación. ¿Qué decir? Lo amo :'3**

**Y si no me conocen, todo lo que tienen que saber es: estoy algo loca; mis ideas a veces son raras; esta, es especialmente rara; amo esta historia porque tiene mucha aventura :3; subo capítulos largos usualmente, así que si se les complica para leer me dicen y los separo con líneas o algo; HOLA. Ah, eso es todo!**

**Una cosilla: QUIZÁS, solo quizás, haya escenas subiditas de tono más adelante, ya se verá por qué. En todo caso, habrá previas advertencias, claro.**

**That´s all! Bienvenidas (si es que alguien me lee alguna vez), y espero les guste!**

**Besos!**


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Huir. Eso es lo único en lo que puedo pensar en este momento._

El bosque de Tallas se alzaba por encima de mi cabeza, con sus gruesos y enormes árboles que tanto secretos guardan, llegando a medir veinte veces mi altura. Hay niebla por doquier, desplazándose como un mar sobre la tierra todavía húmeda , frente a mí y a mí alrededor. Mi campo de visión es casto, casi no logro distinguir las zarzas de los arbustos, los robles de los abedules. Con mucha suerte estoy apenas armando mi propio camino.

Los cascos de la yegua albina chapotearon con los restos de un charco, manchando aun más el vestido que llevo, el cual fue de un inmaculado blanco en un comienzo . No le di mayor importancia, dedicándome a tranquilizar a Bea, que me lleva a galope hace rato. Me ofrece un relincho y continua camino esquivando las raíces monstruosas de los robles. Siento algo frío deslizarse por mi mejilla, y me doy cuenta que ha comenzado a llover. A esta altura me dan ganas de llorar, pero desecho la idea con una sacudida de cabeza.

Detrás de mí se oye un grito. Uno furioso. Y me estremezco, no precisamente por la lluvia que ya cae como si lanzaran baldazos del cielo. No por eso. Él ya se ha dado cuenta.

Suelto un involuntario gemido, y apremió al caballo para ir más rápido, con la terrible paranoia de que está detrás de mí. Es imposible que me alcance a estas alturas, pero por las dudas conjuro un insignificante hechizo de pérdida de rastro, agitando mi varita de roble blanco. Eso bastara para que no me siga el paso por un buen rato, o al menos eso espero.

Ya han pasado unos minutos, y comienzo a tranquilizarme. Quizá lo logre. Quizá pueda vivir, después de todo. Ahora es cuando por mi mente pasa la imagen de la pequeña Adelaide, tan indefensa e indiferente de lo que es capaz. Del peligro que la rodea. Pero pronto me reuniré con ella, y escaparemos juntas, incluso podríamos llevar a Ayleth. Claro, si es que ella acepta, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta su nueva posición en la corte de Cartwright como esposa de Roger, hijo primogénito de Lord Joseph de Cartwright, es algo difícil. No, ella no nos acompañara, ahora tiene una vida que vivir, ya no era mi compañera de aventuras, confidente de mi mayor secreto. Ahora estaba en camino a ser un Lady hecha y derecha. Bien, al menos una de nosotras cumpliría su sueño de bailar con esos enormes y brillantes vestidos de seda…  
Miro el ahora gris atuendo que llevaba, pesado a causa del agua, y bufo. Esto no era lo mismo, no siendo obligada…

— ¡ARABELLA! — me paralizo enseguida, aterrada de qué puede llegar a hacerme ese demonio vestido de noble, y me concentro en el camino, cuidando no terminar atravesada por alguna rama muy filosa. Oigo cascos de caballo, de otro. Se acerca muy rápido, avanzando de manera vertiginosa como el mismo viento. ¿Cómo me ha encontrado? ¡He salido tiempo antes que él, y me adentré en el bosque!—. ¿Dónde os habéis metido, mi dulce princesa? — su voz es un ronroneo, seguro, firme… cercano—. ¿Quisisteis escapar de mí, acaso? No es de buena educación abandonar a vuestro prometido en plena boda, cielo.

Aprieto con fuerza los labios, procurando no llorar a causa de esta sensación de desesperanza, y sigo galopando, en busca de algo que me ayude. Lo que sea.

Pero mi suerte está maldita, ya lo dijo esa vieja bruja…

Jadeo, horrorizada, cuando mi yegua suelta un extraño alarido y se desploma a un costado. Grito desgarradoramente, pues me ha atrapado una pierna. La miro, y pongo todo mi esfuerzo en un desesperado intento de hacerla despertar. Nada. No respira. Desvío mi mirada en busca de lo que la ha golpeado, y contengo otro grito al ver que ha sido herida con algo similar a una flecha. Una muy mortífaga, pues atravesó la carne de sus cuartos traseros, y terminó saliendo por su costilla izquierda, donde la sangre salía a borbotones, manchando el perfecto blanco en un repulsivo escarlata.

Sollozo, y me la quito de encima con mucho esfuerzo. No me gusta ver seres vivos morir. Me debilita y asquea al mismo tiempo, es desagradable y me dan ganas de llorar. Pero no. Sigo adelante.  
Sé que no conseguiré mucho a pie, pero igualmente corro, sintiendo mis extremidades entumecidas por el frío. Hacía rato perdí el delicado abrigo de oso polar que cubría mis brazos, ahora desnudos. Estaba hecha un desastre, con el vestido de novia en jirones, huyendo por mi vida.

Me abro paso entre los helechos y arbustos salvajes, nunca antes explorados por los aldeanos de Vethonya, muy temerosos de los animales que habitan por aquí. Agradezco verdaderamente que lloviera, pues los peligrosos lobos que rondan siempre por la zona estarían refugiados en sus madrigueras ya.  
Oigo una estridente risa acercándose más y más, y tropiezo con una raíz particularmente grande a causa de mi despiste. Me incorporo de inmediato, pero algo impacta contra mi espalda, y parece traspasarme. Me quedo sin aire, y vuelvo a caer de bruces contra el suelo. Mis manos arden al hacer de apoyo para no recibir un golpe directo al rostro. Todo me duele, en realidad.

Solamente se oye la lluvia caer a mi alrededor, impactando en mi piel, fría, colándose por cada poro para enfermarme por dentro, como burlándose de mi plan fallido, de mí. Un caballo relincha, se detiene a metros de mí. Alguien baja. Él.  
Se escucha cómo sus botas succionan en el barro y vuelven a salir, su armadura evoca un seco ruido característico. Detiene su andar a mi lado, riéndose de mí con sorna, y me da vuelta de una patada. Cruel, despiadada e inexorable.

Contengo un gemido de dolor, decidida a no demostrarle debilidad, a pesar de estar aquí, tirada en el barro, magullada y lastimada.  
Me mira, y noto que esa máscara de hombre atractivo y poderoso ya no está, y en su lugar no hay más que crueldad despiadada, fría y peligrosa. No me gusta esa mirada. Finalmente, cuando termina su burla silenciosa, sonríe ladinamente con malicia.

— Es una lástima, Arabella. Podríamos haber sido los más poderosos en estas tierras, quizá en el Reino incluso. Pero vuestro capricho fue más grande. A deciros la verdad, fue muy osado de vuestra parte huir de mí. Aunque, ¿de qué os ha servido?

— Moriré, estoy segura, Lord Asher, pero al menos no pasaré una miserable vida a vuestro lado— farfullo, demasiado débil como para lanzar algún hechizo o maleficio que me salve de esta. Cómo si fuera útil contra él, en todo caso.

Su expresión burlona desaparece casi inmediatamente, remplazada por una horrible mueca de ira.

— ¿Osas rechazar de esa manera todo lo que os he ofrecido, miserable dama? Que así sea. Entonces no os daréis el gusto de morir. Serás condenada a una tortura peor, Arabella…— masculla, dirigido por la ira, pateándome fuertemente en las costillas. Esta vez no pude contener un grito—. Ahora tendréis que vivir con la inmortalidad, agobiada por el encierro y la soledad, desesperada por aire en vuestros pulmones. Y solo podrás ser liberada por el más puro de los líquidos— terminado su bramido, me apunta con la mano, murmurando palabras incomprensibles, generando el retumbar de rayos en el cielo. Sus ojos están fuera de órbita, vacíos y pintados de un horrible color rojo. Solo puedo pensar en hallar el descanso, y que Dela viva por las dos. Al menos Ayleth cuidará de ella…

Todo se detiene de golpe. Miro a mí alrededor, a la espera del impacto, que llega de la manera más dolorosa, hinchándome internamente cada órgano. Con horror, contemplo cómo se convierten en tronco mis piernas, adentrándose como filamentos dentro de la tierra, expandiéndose sin reparos, a medida que me voy transformando en un tronco, levantándome sin que yo quiera del suelo. Ahora es cuando me invade el pánico, y grito, grito como si alguien pudiera oírme. Pero no.

Ya soy un tronco, liso y de un espectacular blanco, hasta el cuello, y siento como se me secan las cuerdas vocales, a pesar de que sigo queriendo gritar. Es en ese momento que me mira satisfecho, y dice: — Me encargare de que tu pequeña hermana tenga tu mismo destino, cielo.

Y ahí va mi último grito. Le lanzó una última mirada de furia, antes de hundirme en una eterna oscuridad.

No puedo respirar, y no parezco necesitar aire, pero mis pulmones no parecen enterarse de eso, porque sigo insistiendo. Y no. Cada vez me desespero más. No oigo, no respiro, no veo, no hablo, no me muevo. Soy un árbol consciente hasta que alguien derrame aquel maldito "líquido puro" del cual no me hacía la menor idea. Y mientras yo me atormento, mi pequeña hermana está en camino de sufrir lo mismo.

Juro, que me vengaré.

* * *

**Dejen Reviews, que no muerden! (:**


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

**"La Dama del Bosque"**

— No es justo... ¿Por qué no puede venir? ¡Es mi amigo mamá! — grité, cerrando con fuerza los puños a mis costados, conteniendo las lágrimas. Otra vez era lo mismo. La batalla campal para conseguir que me dejaran invitar a Scorpius a casa en Navidad. Ahí era yo contra toda mi familia. ¿Hay justicia en eso?

— No quiero a un Malfoy en mi casa— advirtió tío Ron, desde detrás de su ejemplar del Profeta.

Le lancé una mirada furiosa, pero no pareció notarlo.

— Lily, sabes que al abuelo Arthur no le agradará la idea…— murmuró papá, acercándose lentamente. Él y mamá no tenían tantos problemas con eso como mis tíos, primos y hermanos. Pero tampoco amaban que Scorpius Malfoy sea mi mejor amigo.

La abuela Molly me miró con pena, y continuó limpiando los platos. Miré a James en busca de ayuda. Él sabía que Scor era bueno, diferente a sus padres. Pero no, James seguía enfrascado en su libro, ignorando todo a su alrededor. De no ser por mamá ni siquiera habría bajado de su habitación.

— ¡Pero no tiene que agradarle a él! ¡Es mi mejor amigo, no suyo! — Insistí, cruzándome de brazos—. ¡Todos pueden traer a alguien para Navidad excepto yo! ¡No es justo!

— Hija, puedes traer a quien quieras para Navidad. Pero no al hijo de Malfoy— dictaminó mamá, con un dejo de lastima en la voz.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es su enemigo, no mío! — chillé, dando una patada en el suelo inconscientemente. Albus rió. Eso era muy de niña pequeña, y lo hacía siempre años atrás cuando me encaprichaba con algo.

— Nada de enemigos, Lily. Simplemente no vendrá— el rostro de mamá se endureció. Apreté los labios, sintiendo los ojos escocer a causa de las lágrimas. Nuevamente me veía vencida. Este año tampoco sería.

— Oww, pobre Lils. Déjala mamá, ella está enamorada de Escorpión Malfoy— exclamó Albus con sorna. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, y el silencio abarcó la cocina. Podría haberse oído el caer de un alfiler.

Solté un jadeo de indignación, y me eché a correr, escapando por la puerta de la cocina, ante la mirada de todos. Siempre es lo mismo. ¡Albus es un imbécil!

Di un traspié y por poco caigo. Las ramas del pequeño bosque detrás del jardín de La Madriguera tienen un tamaño descomunal.

Salté la extraña formación rocosa gris pálida, que estaba en aquel camino desde la primera vez que descubrí el lugar, y seguí corriendo. Las lágrimas ya caían libres. No es justo, no es justo…

Frente a mí algo soltó un destello. Ya estaba cerca.

Automáticamente frené, y me acerqué con lentitud. Era un claro. El único en el bosque. La luz del sol daba de lleno, y las mariposas revoloteaban. Una vez incluso vi un par de hadas volar alrededor. Todos se atraían por ese árbol. Ese enorme roble blanco, que despedía una extraña… magia. No sé si el mismo tipo que yo y mi familia manejábamos, pero incluso yo sentía una cuerda tirar de mí hasta aquí. Era esplendoroso, y a su alrededor crecían varias flores, blancas, rosadas, celestes. Este era definitivamente mi lugar favorito.

Caminé suavemente hasta el árbol, que infundía un extraño respeto en mí, y me desplomé a sus pies, entre las flores, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco.

Lloré aprovechando la soledad.

¿Por qué me tocaba a mí? De todos los chicos del mundo, ¿tenía que enamorarme de aquel que era mi enemigo desde la cuna? Sacudí la cabeza, y apoyé mi mejilla contra el árbol. Me gustaba venir aquí cuando me sentía mal. Desde que lo descubrí a los seis años, le pedía a James que me trajera. Solo para perseguir a las mariposas, o sentarme a jugar. Mi hermano era el único que no tenía prejuicios respecto a Scorpius. Él usualmente estaba encerrado dentro de su cabeza, por lo cual era la mejor compañía. Nadie excepto James conocía este lugar.

Y estaba segura de que vendría a buscarme incluso antes de que se asomara entre los macizos frente a mí. Lucía igual que siempre: serio e indiferente.

Caminó hasta mi lado, sentándose en la tierra él también, algo vacilante. No le gustaba revolcarse en el suelo.

— Te dije que no lo intentaras— musitó. No sabía si estaba mal por mí, enojado o qué. Solo estaba ahí. Pero era suficiente.

Solté un bufido y lo abracé, llorando sobre su camisa. Suspiró, y me devolvió el gesto. No sé cómo es que Albus se enteró que yo estaba enamorada de Scorpius, pero James lo sabía porque una vez se lo conté, el año anterior. Confiaba en mi hermano, después de todo nunca se entrometía en lo que no era de su incumbencia. Ni siquiera se molestó cuando quedé en Slytherin.

— ¿Qué dijeron? — articulé tras unos minutos, secando las lágrimas, y separándome de él. James no era muy afectivo, y no se dejaba abrazar ni por mamá. Aunque conmigo no era siempre así.

— Bueno… El tío Ron se desmayó… Pero no fue tan malo como creía— admitió. Solté una risa nerviosa. ¿Desmayado? Oh Merlín…

— Albus es un idiota— mascullé, mirando una extraña mariposa azul y blanca.

— Que no te persiga ese pensamiento— murmuró él, dando una leve sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Y ahora qué les diré?

— Niega todo. A mí me funciona siempre.

Tomé una bocanada de aire.

— Es irónico… Enamorarme de un Malfoy. Una Potter y un Malfoy. Papá va a matarme…— llevé las manos a mi rostro, exasperada.

— Tranquila. Ahora lo que más les preocupa es encontrarte. Me enviaron a buscarte, ¿sabes? — su tono, siempre tan tranquilo e indiferente me estaba desesperando aun más.

— No quiero ir. No ahora. Me gustaría quedarme un rato… Para… pensar— bisbiseé, pero antes de que James pudiera responderme, el Gran Roble Blanco tembló, sacudiendo la tierra bajo nosotros. Enseguida se puso de pie y me ayudó a incorporarme, con la máscara de indiferencia guardada, mostrando su pánico. Corrió, llevándome del brazo, pero un brillo cegador llamó mi atención, y me zafé de su agarre, volteando a ver aquel espectáculo. Era imposible no mirar. Algo parecía atraerme como un imán.

— ¡Lillian! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Vamos! — gritó mi hermano, tirándome del brazo.

— ¡No! ¡Mira! — chillé, corriendo de vuelta al árbol. Era cegador, así que tuve que cubrirme los ojos con el brazo. No se oía ni siquiera un piar. Nada. Todo estaba en perfecto silencio.

Y entonces se apagó. Y las animales volvieron a sus cosas, sumiéndonos nuevamente en los ruidos del bosque.

Me destapé la cara, y solté un inconsciente chillido. Donde antes se alzaba un gran árbol, ahora había una chica. Tenía el cabello rizado, atado en lo que antes quizá fue un rodete con horquillas, de un castaño cobrizo, y grandes ojos chocolate. Vestía un enorme y extraño vestido, viejo y sucio. Pero más que nada, temblaba asustada, tirada en el suelo.

Escuché como James se acercaba de a poco, hasta cubrirme con su cuerpo, protectoramente.

— ¿Q-qué sucedió? — tartamudeó la desconocida, con una voz sorprendentemente musical. No parecía tener más de quince años. Quizá incluso mi edad.

— ¿Quién eres? — musitó James. Su voz volvía a ser dura y fría. Otra vez se colocaba esa máscara de indiferencia en los ojos—. O mejor dicho, ¿qué eres?

La chica jadeó, ofendida, y trató de ponerse de pie, cayendo al suelo nuevamente. Salí desde la muralla que construía mi hermano, y le tendí una mano. Ella sonrió ligeramente, y una vez incorporada, su rostro reflejó un profundo shock. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, la chica me estaba abrazando.

— ¡Dela! — exclamó aliviada, sacudiéndose como si sollozara. Sentí a mi hermano acercarse, separándonos y colocándose frente a mí otra vez. Ella soltó un gritito—. ¡No! ¡No otra vez! ¡Adelaide! — insistió desesperada, tratando de abrazarme nuevamente. James la detuvo sin dudarlo.

— ¿Qué demonios intentas? Ella no se llama Adelaide. Es Lily, y es mi hermana— musitó severo, ante el desconcierto de la muchacha.

— James— reproché. Esta chica parecía perdida. Y, al fin de cuentas, minutos antes era un árbol. Además, su mirada reflejaba un verdadero sufrimiento.

— ¿Es tu…? Oh, lo siento, lo siento— pidió, llevándose una mano a la boca, secando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—. Yo… yo no sé cómo…— vaciló, y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Es este el bosque de Tallas?

— ¿Bosque de qué? — alcé una ceja. En mi vida oí nombrar esta arboleda así.

— ¿No? Disculpen, pero… ¿qué… qué tiempo es este? — balbuceó, caminando hasta un viejo sauce, que casi y estaba junto a nosotros. Acarició la corteza con la punta de los dedos, y James aprovechó para articular un "¿Qué rayos hace?" mudo.

— Huh… Es 20 de Agosto del 2021… Oh, y es martes— respondió a la chica, alejándose con sutileza, arrastrándome con él. Chasqueé la lengua y negué con la cabeza. No parecía peligrosa.

— ¿¡2021!? ¡Estuve dormida mil quinientos veintiún años! — gritó pasmada, llevándose una mano al pecho.

— ¿Qué? — solté involuntariamente. De acuerdo, quizá no era peligrosa, pero debo aceptar que parece algo chiflada.

— Es una larga historia, pequeña— repuso suavemente, mirando su atuendo con una mueca—. Ahora debo preocuparme por encontrar a Adelaide… Os agradezco por salvarme.

Comenzó a caminar entre los árboles, perdiéndose de vista.

— ¡Vamos a buscarla, James! — pedí, ya dispuesta a correr, cuando él me detuvo por el hombro.

— No creo que sea una buena idea, Lils. Está loca de remate. Es mejor dejarla que siga en su mundo y regresemos a casa.

— No seas amargado— repuse frunciendo el ceño, yendo tras la Dama del Bosque de todos modos. Esto tenía pinta de aventura.

Oí un suspiro, y luego tenía a James corriendo a mi lado.

— Algún día me las pagaras— murmuró simplemente, a lo que yo reí. No tardamos en alcanzarla. Estaba mirando la extraña formación rocosa que era casi blanca. Me pareció que lloraba.

Miré a mi hermano con duda. Quizá sí estaba algo loca.

— Um… disculpa, ¿estás bien? — cuestioné.

Giró la cabeza bruscamente, sorprendida, y se puso de pie al instante, avergonzada.

— Oh, sí. Es solo que… Esta era mi yegua— explicó, señalando a las piedras. Arqueé una ceja, escéptica—. Debe haberlo hecho a propósito… Ahora no descansará en paz. Es un bastardo— escupió las palabras, molesta. Inmediatamente se llevó una mano a la boca—. ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡No escuches lo que digo, está mal que una mujer hable así! — lucía realmente arrepentida.

— ¿Te refieres a la parte en la que insinúas que esas rocas son un caballo, o en la que dices "bastardo"? — inquirió mi hermano irónico. Contuve una risa.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— No os estoy pidiendo que me creáis, muchacho— dijo con firmeza y en ese extraño acento—. Solo he respondido a vuestra pregunta. Así que si no os molesta, me marcho— se puso rígida, giró sobre sus talones, y se echó a andar otra vez. Miré a James con reprobación antes de alcanzarla.

— ¡Aguarda! Te perderás. Nosotros podemos ayudarte— la detuve por el antebrazo, y su rostro se iluminó.

— ¿Realmente… me haríais ese favor? — murmuró aliviada. James se puso a mi lado, cruzado de brazos. Lo conocía lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que estaba molesto por no obedecerle.

— Primero deberías decirnos quién eres, y qué haces en el bosque— musitó él. Ella le dedicó una mala mirada, y se recompuso.

— Soy Arabella Zahír Gaunt, de la Aldea de Vethonya. Tengo dieciséis años, y busco a mi hermana. Fui hechizada por un brujo oscuro hace mil quinientos años, convertida en un árbol destinado a sufrir en soledad hasta el fin de los tiempos. Y vuestra hermana me ha salvado. ¿Es eso suficiente, caballero?

Me quedé pasmada, con la boca entreabierta. ¿Está insinuando que…? Oh, Dios, ya ni siquiera sé qué está insinuando. Miré a mi hermano para comprobar su reacción, notando que él no lucía perturbado.

— ¿Cómo sé que no mientes? — cuestionó, sorprendiéndome. Creí que le diría que estaba loca y se iría de vuelta a casa conmigo a rastras.

— ¿Por qué mentiría? Acabo de volverme humana nuevamente frente a vuestros ojos— la manera en que lo dijo lo hacía ver menos real. Parecía totalmente segura de sí misma, y aquel extraño sufrimiento en sus ojos no se marchaba. Noté que apretó el agarre de algo en la mano, escondido entre tanta tela de la falda, dándome cuenta que era una esplendorosa varita de la misma madera que su árbol.

— ¡Es bruja! — chillé, emocionada. Sacudí el hombro de James, y señalé el fino palo que sostenía la joven—. ¡Es bruja, James!

Él solo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, lo cual indicaba que estaba meditando algo. Es por observar la reacción de mi hermano que me sorprendió tanto que la chica se tirara a piso, con las manos entrelazadas, rogando. Di un respingo.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor no me entreguéis al vuestro Rey! ¡No os haré ningún daño! ¡Solo quiero hallar a mi hermana! Por favor…— parecía realmente preocupada.

— ¿Qué dices? Por Merlín, nadie te va a entregar a ningún rey— masculló James, negando con la cabeza. Parecía que después de todo él sí creía los disparates de la muchacha.

— ¿En serio? — se dirigió a mí, y negué torpemente con la cabeza. Inmediatamente se paró, y me dio un abrazo. A esta chica le gustaba abrazar.

Cuando me soltó, murmurando "Gracias, gracias" echó los brazos alrededor de James, y tuve que contener una risa al ver su cara. Como he dicho antes, él no se dejaba abrazar ni por nuestra madre. Estaba confundido cuando ella lo soltó, sonriendo alegremente.

— ¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡Es difícil encontrar gente noble como vosotros que no tema de las brujas! — Explicó con fervor—. ¿Conocen a Merlín? ¿Sigue vivo?

— No, no conocemos a Merlín— contesté riendo, pero me detuve por no parecer maleducada, cruzándome de brazos— Oh, pero si yo también soy bruja. Y mi hermano. De hecho, toda mi familia lo es— confesé, encogiéndome de hombros. No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto.

Aunque a ella sí parecía serle asunto serio. Abrió los ojos de par en par, y soltó un "oh".

— Eso es una noticia estupenda… Quiere decir que podréis ayudarme a localizar a mi hermana… Entonces, ¿Podrán prestar su alojamiento hasta que hallé la manera de salir de esta aldea?

— ¿Aldea? ¿Salir?... Mejor ven con nosotros para que te vea mi abuela— murmuró James, comenzando a caminar hasta La Madriguera. Me apresuré a tomar a la chica del brazo, siguiendo a mi hermano.

— Entonces… ¿Eres una princesa o algo así? — cuestioné tras un rato, observándola hacer muecas con cada cosa que veía.

— ¿Uh?... Ah, no. Soy plebeya. Estuve a punto de casarme con un Lord, pero me enteré que mató al hombre que amaba, y que realmente era un tirano y oscuro hechicero. Por lo tanto huí.

La miré de soslayo, arrugando la frente. ¿Casarse? ¿Lord oscuro?

— ¿No has dicho que tienes dieciséis años?

— Sí. Lo sé, ya soy bastante grande, pero la vez anterior mi prometido murió misteriosamente. La gente de la Aldea rumoreaba que yo estaba maldita. Pues era el segundo. Antes de Charles estuvo Edmund, pero él lamentablemente no alcanzó a proponerme matrimonio, murió de problemas del corazón cuando estaba por aceptar su propuesta— hizo una mueca, y siguió como si nada. Yo todavía no asimilaba el horror.

James, ladeó unos momentos la cabeza, pero luego continuó camino sin decir palabra.

— ¿Cuándo fue tu primera propuesta? — articulé, desconcertada.

— Um… Al cumplir trece años.

— ¿¡Trece años!? ¡Eras una niña! Sigues siendo una niña— chillé.

— Oh, para nada. Ya estoy vieja… Tendré mucha suerte si algún Lord decide desposarme. Aunque, creo que así será mejor. No me place más muertes a mi causa. Y quiero dedicarme a mi hermana— murmuró, razonando consigo misma.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana, Arabella?

— Trece. Adelaida ya tuvo dos propuestas. Pero fueron de horribles y babosos caballeros. Un Duque y un Barón. Ambas las rechazó. Ella es mucho más bonita que yo, y más encantadora. Es… muy parecida a ti… Es por eso que te he confundido con ella. Pero ahora que me fijo, ella tiene el cabello más castaño— suspiró, mirando el suelo.

— Y… ¿Quién era ese Lord que nombras? — pregunté, notando que hablar de su hermana le apenaba. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a casa.

— Ese Lord fue el demonio que me encerró en aquel árbol. Lord Asher de Montfort. Es quien controlaba la Aldea— había desprecio en su voz, y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

— Vaya… y, ¿ahora qué piensas hacer?

— Trataré de aprender vuestras costumbres, y luego marcharé en busca de Dela.

— ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Es un árbol como tú?

— Ohm… No tengo idea de ninguna de las dos cosas…— murmuró apenada, en ese mismo momento entrábamos al jardín de la Madriguera.

— Entonces lo mejor será que hables con McGonagall— razoné, entrando por la puerta de la cocina, tras James.

Lo primero que sucedió, fue que mamá se acercó hasta mí corriendo, apretujándome en un abrazo. Merlín, suficientes abrazos para una vida.

— ¡Lillian Luna Potter! ¡Estás en problemas, jovencita! ¿Cómo te atreves a irte así y…?— se detuvo, reparando en Arabella, que sonrió tímidamente, examinando el lugar.

— James… ¿quién es esta chica? — preguntó papá, acercándose. Rose se asomó desde las escaleras, atraída por el griterío.

— Es una larga historia— masculló él, desplomándose en el sofá, abriendo su libro en la página en que lo había dejado.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

** "Conociendo a los Weasley"**

* * *

**Arabella POV**

— Yo opino que hay que llamar a McGonagall— comentó un hombre, pelirrojo como casi todos en el lugar.

Yo estaba sentada en una especie de silla pero acolchonada y suave, completamente rodeada por personas. Todos parecidos entre sí. Adultos, niños, y una anciana con mirada gentil. Lily, la niña que me trajo y que tan parecida era a mi hermana, estaba sentada en otro "sofá" (así lo llamaron), junto a apuesto muchacho que decía ser su hermano. Pero ellos casi no prestaron atención cuando conté cómo había llegado aquí. Él leía, y ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Pero Minerva debe de estar muy ocupada ahora. Es período de envío de cartas, Ron— repuso la anciana, llevando un trapo en la mano.

— ¿Entonces con Kingsley? — sugirió una mujer, de cabellos también anaranjados. Era la mayor de todas las mujeres pelirrojas que había en la sala.

— ¿Quién es Kingsley? — me atreví a preguntar. No podía evitarlo, todo esto era diferente a mi tiempo. Las mujeres llevaban pantalones de una tela gruesa y en tonalidades azules, y algo más ajustado y corto de las camisolas, de telas brillantes y con leves escotes. Además, en los pies usaban cosas extrañas y finas, como una manta, con tiras entrelazándose encima.

Los adultos, que por unos segundos se habían distraído para debatir qué hacer conmigo, volvieron a mirarme, haciéndole compañía a los que parecían tener mi edad o menos. Tanto hombres como mujeres. Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo. Nunca había tenido tanta atención encima.

— Kingsley es nuestro Ministro de Magia— explicó una chica (también pelirroja, oh casualidad), que aparentaba aproximadamente mi edad, pero algo en su rostro o su porte la hacía ver mayor.

— ¿Ministro?

— Ohm… Sucede que nosotros nos regimos por líderes. Hoy en día la magia no es perseguida y castigada. Así que es más sencillo organizarnos. El Ministro es quien se encarga de mantener la orden en nuestra zona, el Reino Unido. Gracias al cielo hoy en día somos una sociedad aparte y libre— explicó con precisión y aires de sabionda. A su alrededor los más pequeños rodaron los ojos.

— Muy buena explicación, Rose— masculló un niño rubio de quizá diez u once años.

— Oh… ¿Y qué podría hacer él por mí? — murmuré, sin entender por qué querían enviarme a verlo, sonriéndole cortésmente al niño rubio, quien se sonrojó y huyó.

— Bueno… Tu caso es curioso, extraño. Él te ayudaría a integrarte, se encargaría de que estudiaras, e incluso puede que investigue respecto a tu hermana. Aunque eso llevaría tiempo, el Ministro es un hombre ocupado.

La chica pelirroja parecía saber más que todos en el lugar. Una de las mujeres allí, una castaña, la miraba con algo que me pareció orgullo en la mirada.

— Oh… Eso suena bien— asentí levemente, aunque en realidad no me agradaba que alguien se encargara de buscar a mi hermana mientras yo me quedaba sentada. Pretendía buscarla por mi cuenta, quizá con ayuda, pero no así. Además, ¿estudiar qué? Sé tanto sobre magia como la vieja bruja de Thulde. Y no creo que estén hablando de aprender latín, o las sagradas escrituras. Eso también ya lo tenía sabido.

Los mayores comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí, con la tal Rose incluida, así que solo podía mirar el suelo de madera, hasta que un grupo de desconocidos dictaminara mi destino. No quería aprovecharme de su hospitalidad o parecer maleducada diciendo que solo planeaba dormir aquí unas noches hasta tener algún indicio de la ubicación de mi hermana.

Entonces la anciana reparó en mí, y acalló a los otros.

— Cielo, ¿quieres tomar un baño? — preguntó amablemente. Ah… Hace siglos, literalmente, que quiero hundirme en el agua caliente de un baño.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Acepté sonriendo, calmándome un poco al notar mis propias ansias en la voz—. Quiero decir… Sí, me gustaría.

Algunos contuvieron una risa. La mujer miró a Rose, y ella asintió, yéndose por unas extrañas escaleras de madera, más pequeñas que la de los castillos, pero totalmente diferentes a esas que usaban los constructores para arreglar los techos de paja. Era un término medio, por así decir.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la chica bajó, llevando algo que me parecieron telas en la mano. Una de ellas era gruesa y azul como todos los pantalones que usaban aquí. Las mujeres que tenían mi edad aproximada, los llevaban muy cortos, a mitad del muslo o bajo las rodillas, pero nadie les decía nada. A mi parecer era exhibición, aunque luego me lo pensé mejor y decidí que así se vestían ahora. ¡Qué vulgar!

— Ve con Rose. Ella te mostrara cómo usar la ducha— indicó la castaña, que parecía ser su madre por el parecido. Aunque no estoy segura, aquí todos son muy similares entre sí. Excepto por el niño rubio, y aquel caballero hermano de Lily, James.

Aun pensando qué se suponía que era una "ducha", asentí y seguí a la pelirroja escaleras arriba. Con este enorme vestido era difícil, por lo que tuve que levantar la parte delantera, a poco de tropezar en varias ocaciones.

Aquí todo era extraño. La estructura debía estar sostenida con magia, porque dudaba que el humano hubiese logrado avanzar tanto tecnológicamente como para permitir este tipo contorsionado de escaleras.

Tras subir tres pisos más, y a travesar unos cuantos pasillos con varias puertas, finalmente llegamos a lo que ella llamó "baño". Un baño era meterse en una tina con agua hervida, a mi parecer. Pero aquí no. Este… "baño" era amplio, una habitación blanca con una piedra (o eso creí) lustrosa y brillante. Tenía algo parecido a una silla, pero con tapa y un agujero dentro. También había una especie de cuenco extenso, del mismo material lustroso que las paredes, sobre un pilar; ella lo llamó "lavamanos". Y finalmente, me indicó la famosa ducha. Como una enorme tina contra la pared. De la parte superior sobresalía una especie de caño, con múltiples agujeritos. Y más abajo, dos círculos giratorios de plata marcaban "F", y "C". Por último, una especie de cortina que lucía impermeable la tapaba, quizá para brindar intimidad.

Dejó las telas sobre la extraña silla llamada "inodoro", y empezó a explicarme atropelladamente todo. No entendí ni la mitad.

— De acuerdo, la de la derecha es la caliente, la de la izquierda es la fría. Primero va el champú, en el cabello— señaló un tarro verde—, y luego de enjuagarlo sigue el acondicionador— apuntó otro, color naranja—, que también debes encargarte de enjuagar. Usa los dedos para limpiar bien el cuero cabelludo, ¿sí? — asentí. ¿Cuero cabelludo era aun nuevo término para cabello? —. Bien, el jabón— me indicó con un movimiento de cabeza una especie de barra rosada, apoyada sobre una saliente en la ducha—, lo pasas por esta esponja, y recién ahí lo usas para limpiarte el cuerpo. Mm… Cuando termines aquí tienes estás toallas para secarte… Y… Oh, sí, deja el vestido en aquel rincón. Veremos si podemos limpiarlo, aunque será difícil— miró con lastima mi traje de bodas, y automáticamente negué con la cabeza.

— Oh, no. Por favor, tírenlo o lo que sea. No lo quiero conservar. No me trae recuerdos gratos— arrugué la nariz de solo pensar en quedármelo.

— Uh… Bien, en ese caso. Me voy para que te asees— sonrió fugazmente, y desapareció tras la puerta, seguramente ansiosa en aportar su opinión respecto a qué hacer conmigo.

Suspiré, confundida, e hice lo único que estaba segura que debería hacer. Quitarme esta enorme cosa de encima.

Fue difícil desatarme el corsé (no tanto como desenredar las horquillas de mi cabello rizado), pero finalmente me pude librar de este recordatorio de mi sufrimiento. Observé con disgusto los me habían moretones que me habían quedado en las costillas por las patadas de Asher. El tiempo o había pasado para mi cuerpo dentro de ese árbol, e incluso los arañazos de las ramas estaban frescos en mis brazos. Suspiré, apartando la vista de aquel espejo, mucho mejor que los de mi época, donde solo obtenías un borroso reflejo de tu figura.

Entonces, voltee a la ducha, y la miré como si se tratase de un caballo salvaje que domar. "Bien, la derecha es la caliente. Debe tratarse del agua", pensé, girando el pomo de aquel lado. ¿Para qué habría de querer agua fría en un baño?

Di un respingo y me alejé a un rincón de la habitación, pues de aquel tubo en lo alto caían gotas de agua dulce. Como una lluvia movible.

Tras unos minutos volví a acercarme, una vez segura de que eso no me comería o algo así. ¿Sería magia? Muy bien empleada, por cierto.

Con cuidado y lentitud, acerqué el dedo índice, y sentí el líquido caer sobre este. Sonreí. No me quemó como ácido o algo así. Estaba tibia.

Me tome mi tiempo para meterme dentro, pero cuando lo hice por completo, resoplé plácidamente. La lluvia caía sobre mi cabeza y espalda, relajándome. Aunque, cada vez era más caliente… Y más. Demasiado, y…

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGG! — chillé, saltando apresuradamente fuera de esta cámara de tortura.

Mi pie se enredó en esa cortina que cubría la ducha, y terminé cayendo al piso, con la extraña manta sobre mí, y un caño en la espalda. Bufé, frustrada, y miré con odio el agua que caía, ahora despidiendo un extraño humo.

Se oyó como se abría la puerta, e inmediatamente cubrí mis pechos con los brazos, pegándome el piso. Al menos la cortina tapaba de la cintura para abajo, pero no podía moverme entre el lío de mis piernas. Estaba aprisionada.

— ¿¡Qué sucedió…o… Oh… Wow — comenzó gritando, para terminar en un murmullo. Era un muchacho. Su aspecto era similar al padre de Lily. Tenía ojos verdes y cabello azabache. Me miraba asombrado.

Yo solo podía tratar de taparme con la cortina, y mirar al suelo, sonrojada ferozmente. ¡Qué pensaría de mí Ayleth si me viera en esta situación!

— ¿Quién eres? — musité seriamente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, para darle a entender mi incomodidad.

— Ohm… Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo. Es mi casa, después de todo, dulzura. ¿Quién eres y cómo llegaste a mi ducha? — alzó una ceja, examinándome escrupulosamente.

— Soy Arabella. Y una chica llamada Rose me trajo. Ahora, si podríais hacerme el favor de dejar de mirar… Os agradecería mucho— farfullé, observando con anhelo las cosas llamadas toallas.

— Lo siento. Pero no puedes culparme estando así… Creo que Rose debería comenzar a presentarme a sus amigas— murmuró, a lo que yo fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Podríais marcharte ya? Estaba tratando tomar un baño, muchacho.

— ¿Muchacho? — inquirió escéptico, pero en ese momento apareció Rose, agitada.

— ¡Albus! ¡Vete, vete! ¿Qué rayos intentas? ¡Es nuestra invitada! — chilló escandalizada, empujándolo fuera.

— ¡Hey, hey! Tranquila. Yo solo vine porque escuché un grito, ya me voy— avisó, alzando las palmas en señal de rendición—. Nos vemos, Arabella— me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Rose parecía apenada. Cerró la puerta y me acercó una toalla. Esta era una enorme tela con pequeños filamentos suaves. Agradecida porque volteara, cubrí mi cuerpo con ella y me levanté del suelo.

— Lo siento— masculló, arreglando ese tubo nuevamente en su lugar, cubriendo la ducha—, Alb es un idiota a veces. Le gustan mucho las… chicas— explicó, dando un salto cuando una gota de agua hirviendo le saltó al brazo mientras giraba para el lado contrario aquel pomo que indicaba "C", con lo cual el agua dejó de salir.

— Descuida, fue muy incómodo, pero no entró a propósito… Tuve un pequeño accidente, como has visto— bisbiseé, avergonzada por verme tan ignorante de todo.

Ella sonrió ladinamente, y giró el círculo de la izquierda, volviendo a fluir agua otra vez. Luego rodó el otro, el mismo que lanzaba agua hirviendo, y la miré como si estuviera loca, pero no salió ningún humo.

— Bien, ahora está. Búscame al final del pasillo— dijo, antes de volver a irse por la puerta.

Me mordí el labio inferior antes de volver a entrar a la ducha. Pero se mantuvo tibia. Estaba bien así.

Hice lo que me indicó con aquello llamado "jabón", sorprendiéndome por lo fácil que se deslizaba de mis manos. Esa esponja conseguí borrar cada rastro de suciedad que tenía, y ni siquiera solía como cuando te refregabas un trapo con fuerza. Además, dejaba rico olor.

La parte complicada fue el tal "champú". Abrí el pote verde, y vertí algo de ese líquido viscoso en mi cabeza. Rastrillé mi cabello, sintiéndolo deslizarse por todos lados, y ahí iba bien… Entonces llegó a mis ojos.

Chillé descontroladamente y elevé la mirada para que el agua me los limpiara, suspirando de alivio cuando el ardor cesó. Una vez enjuagado, me preocupé por no cometer el mismo error con el pote anaranjado.

Nunca me sentí más relajada en mi vida. Cerré ambos pomos, deteniendo la caída de agua, y me envolví es esas suaves toallas. El futuro era agradable.

Una vez seca (fue extraño ver como las telas esas absorbían el líquido tan rápidamente), tomé las extrañas telas sobre el "inodoro". Lo primero que agarré, tenía forma de… Bueno, como para mis pechos. Lo tomé de las tiras, frente a mi rostro, sin saber qué hacer. Lucía como una especia de esas remeras pero mucho más ajustada, y corta, solo para eso.

Tras vacilar terminé colocándomelo, y se ajustaba perfectamente a mí. Extraño.

Luego había una… Ugh, algo que me puse como un pantaloncillo corto. Exageradamente corto, tanto que asustaba.

Fue aliviador encontrarme con uno de esos pantalones de vulgar tela, que a pesar de apegarse a la forma de mis piernas cubría mucho más. La remera era anaranjada, y tres botones adornaban la parte media del leve escote. Se veía delicado y bonito, pero es algo que usaría bajo un enorme vestido. Sin embargo, me la puse, pues aquí todas vestían así, por más horrible que me pareciera tanta exposición. No me gustaría volver a usar aquel vestido.

Encontré un cepillo, con palitos duros juntos, y traté de pasarlo por mis rizos enredados. Nunca algo me dolió tanto. De inmediato lo solté, optando estar despeinada. Aquí a nadie parecía preocuparle el color de los atuendos de los demás, o su peinado.

Resoplé al ver mis pies descalzos. Tampoco quería utilizar los embarrados mocasines, así que salí del "baño" así. Rose estaría al final del pasillo.

Me abrumó la frescura que sentí al entrar en el pasillo. Dentro de la habitación de la tina se había formado un raro vapor, no tóxico o maloliente, pero obstruía un poco el aire, y me sentía húmeda. Ahora, parecía estar cubierta del bálsamo para quemaduras de Thulde, y estar sin aquellos vestidos de mi época me daba cierta ligereza que nunca antes había sentido.

Miré a mí alrededor, y cuando no me encontré con nadie, me puse a saltar, emocionada por mi nueva capacidad de separarme del suelo cuando quisiera. Reía como una niña, moviéndome hasta el final del pasillo, cuando una borrosa sombra en uno de los giros me hizo detener.

Me tambaleé un poco, sintiéndome mareada, y observé la puerta abierta, específicamente el marco, donde el hermano de Lily se posaba, con las manos en los bolsillos y una ceja alzada. Me ruboricé como por décima vez en el día, y corrí el cabello de mi rostro.

— Algunos tratamos de leer, ¿sabes? — musitó, sin ninguna emoción aparente en la voz.

Automáticamente me erguí, volviendo mi semblante serio. Este chico me hacía sacar de quicio, luciendo siempre frío y distante. Su mirada parecía estar siempre analizando todo, rebajándote mentalmente. ¡Odio eso!

— Pues soy bruja, no adivina. Y pensé que no había nadie, lo siento— fundamenté, cruzándome de brazos.

— Por supuesto que lo pensaste— murmuró, y anticipándose a mi reposición agregó: —. Deberías secarte el cabello. Mojaras la alfombra— finalizó, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí antes de que pudiera contestarle. Miré uno de mis rizos, oscuros a causa del agua, comprobando que sí chorreaban. Jadeé indignada, y caminé a zancadas hasta el final del pasillo, donde una puerta de madera roja esperaba.

Golpeé dos veces, y cuando estaba yendo por la tercera, alguien abrió. Era una chica rubia, de ojos verdes muy raros. ¿Todos aquí eran tan apuestos? Parecen una familia Noble, o algo así.

— ¿Arabella, cierto? — preguntó. Asentí, y ella se corrió para dejarme pasar. Era una habitación con paredes de madera clara, al igual que el piso. Una cama se hallaba al centro, con un hermoso edredón celeste. Dos mesas de noche a cada lado, con una porta velas sobre cada una.

Algo con cajones en la izquierda, y otro espejo, del suelo hasta más o menos donde terminaba mi cabeza. Por último, una mesa de trabajo, más pequeña que las que había visto, con una silla blanca para sentarse a escribir en ella, se colocaba al otro lado. Varios pergaminos estaban encima, e incluso un tintero con una magnífica pluma dentro.

Rose estaba encima de los pergaminos, y otra rubia más alta se sentaba en el borde de la cama, a un lado de Lily y otra chica también pelirroja.

— Oh, Arabella, ven— indicó Lillian, señalándome un lugar a su lado. Me adentré cautelosa, y tomé asiento. La muchacha que me había abierto la puerta volvió a cerrarla, sentándose ahí mismo en el suelo.

Rose dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y volteó su silla, para mirarme sonriente.

— Bien… ¿Has tenido problemas para peinarte, cierto? — cuestionó, examinando mis marañas. Dudé, y terminé asintiendo. Ella chasqueó la lengua, y le lanzó algo a la otra pelirroja, quien comenzó a desenredar mis rizos (o al menos eso intentaba). Traté de hacer caso omiso al dolor, prestándole atención a Rose.

— Gracias Roxie. De acuerdo, yo y los adultos hablamos, y al final decidimos que hablaríamos con Kingsley. Pero antes hicimos una breve llamada a McGonagall. Ella es la directora de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Reino Unido. Una de las brujas más importantes ahora— me explicó, mientras yo asentía, ignorando los tirones—. El hecho es que ella nos indicó que nos preocupáramos de contarte todas nuestras costumbres, para que el primero de septiembre estés en condiciones de acompañarnos a Hogwarts. Esa es la escuela de Magia.

— Pero…Disculpa que os interrumpa, Rose, es que yo sé mucho de magia— confesé, sintiendo lágrimas involuntarias y de dolor acumularse en mis ojos. Esto de peinarse es un asco.

— Oh, lo imaginé. Pero es magia antigua, muy natural, que involucra los cuatro elementos y eso. Ahora la magia es… diferente. Más espontánea y volátil— entrecerré los ojos, sin comprender a qué quería llegar—. Además, es mucho mejor que quedarte en una habitación todo el tiempo que se tarden en localizar a tu hermana.

— Ah. Eso suena bien entonces— acepté, haciendo nota mental para recordar pedirle a "McGonagall" poder ir por mí misma en búsqueda de Adelaide.

— Perfecto. Ahí es donde entramos nosotras— ahora su voz denotaba entusiasmo. Ya no lucía tan madura—. Estas son mis primas. Ella es Lily, como ya sabes. Es hermana de James y Albus— señaló a la pequeña que era parecida a mi hermana, y asentí. James y Albus. Já. Eran muy diferentes a la encantadora Lils—. La que te está peinando es Roxanne. Su hermano es Fred, un pequeño revoltoso— arrugó el ceño, mientras la chica que desenredaba mi cabello soltaba un "hola" —. Ella es Victoire— apuntó a la que estaba sentada sobre la cama también, quien sonrió gentilmente—, y sus hermanos son Dominique— hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la joven en el suelo, que me dedicó un movimiento de la mano—, y Louis. El pequeño genio. El único Weasley hombre que es rubio— afirmé con la cabeza, recordando al chiquillo que estaba entre los más grandes.

— Bueno, ya conoces a nuestra familia. Faltan las gemelas Molly y Lucy, pero ellas prefirieron quedarse correteando por ahí— contó Lily, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia—. Nuestro deber es explicarte cómo son las adolescentes hoy en día. Porque nosotros somos eso, y no nos casamos hasta ser mayores de edad, y aun más. Eso sucede a los dieciocho, pero la gente se toma su tiempo de encontrar a alguien que la ame para casarse. Usualmente veinte y pico, e incluso treinta y algo. Así que borra esa idea de tu cabeza, porque ni siquiera es obligatorio— por la manera en que lo dijo, deduje que mi relato sobre las proposiciones de matrimonio que tuve la había espantado. Bueno, entonces no era una necesidad.

Siguieron contándome cosas, tan asombrosas, y otras tan desagradables… Hablaron de los trabajos, de madres de familia solteras, de los noviazgos, de los tipos de chica que encontraría, y de los tipos de chicos también. La peor parte fue hablar de las relaciones sexuales. ¡Ni siquiera se casaban para tenerlas! ¡Incluso ni eran parejas! Eso está mal. Se supone que hay que esperar hasta la noche de bodas… Además me comentaron sobre ropa. Aprendí los nombres de cada prenda, que sacaban de la cosa con cajones llamada "cómoda". Lo que más me gustó fueron los vestidos. No eran como los que usaban las esposas de los Nobles, pero estaban muy bien. Demasiado cortos, y exponían mucho, pero todo era así en este tiempo.

Ya comenzaba a anochecer, y la luz de la ventana era muy poca. Me sorprendió ver que las velas se prendían solas, y alumbraban luz blanca, no amarillenta o anaranjada como la nuestra. Era extrañamente brillante. -Magia-.

La mujer castaña de hoy en la tarde golpeó la puerta y nos indicó que era hora de comer.

— Creo que por hoy terminamos. Mañana hablaremos de maquillaje, algunos términos actuales, y finalmente sobre los cambios más relevantes en la historia, y las innovaciones. Leerás mucho, eso te lo aseguro— avisó, para luego salir por la puerta seguida por todas las demás. Eran agradables, no sería un mal tiempo aquí. Lily me esperó en el umbral.

— ¿Qué dices entonces? — cuestionó, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo del tercer piso.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Nuestra época.

— Uh… Es… rara. Tienen cosas fantásticas, como vuestra ducha, pero la ropa y las consideraciones de edad no me gustan mucho. En mi tiempo, las mujeres eran más recatadas, y hablar de relacionarse con otro hombre era de damas vulgares.

Ella me miró, arrugando el ceño y conteniendo la risa.

— Albus hubiese terminado por suicidarse de haber vivido en esa época— comentó con gracia. Hice una mueca.

— Vuestro hermano es raro. Ambos— estábamos ya en el segundo piso.

— ¿Has visto a Albus ya? Aguarda, ¿a cuál de los dos te refieres específicamente?

— Sí. Entró al baño mientras tomaba un baño— arrugué la nariz—. Y me refiero a ese tal Albus. Pero James es definitivamente extraño. ¿Es así siempre?

— ¡No me digas que se metió! ¡Es un idiota! Sabía que era muy atrevido, pero no creí que llegara a eso… Ohm, sí… James siempre es así. Son tan diferentes. ¡Él nunca haría lo que hizo Albus!

— ¿Qué hice yo? — preguntó alguien detrás nuestro. Me sonrojé al reconocer quién era, y voltee lentamente.

La última vez que lo vi no estaba en la mejor de las condiciones. De hecho, en las peores.

Ahora que lo veía bien, era igual de atractivo que todos en esta casa. Me sentía algo fuera de lugar de hecho. Aquí todos tenían espectaculares ojos, o cabellos de colores fuera de lo común. Y ahí estaba yo, con mis rizos castaños despeinados y mis ojos cafés. En la Aldea, nunca me destaqué por mi belleza. Los Nobles preferían a las muchachas rubias o de ojos bonitos, incluso a las carismáticas y sociables que quizá no lucían tanto en aspecto. Eran como trofeos de colección. Si vamos al caso, nunca fui poseedora de una hermosura descomunal.

Al atrapar mi mirada, el chico sonrió. Me había pillado mirándole. ¡Por el martillo de Thor! ¿Dónde está mi suerte esta noche?

— ¿Tú? Cosas de las que no deberías estar orgulloso, como siempre— repuso Lillian, de pronto amarga.

— Así que, ¿tú eres la chica del pasado? — comentó, ignorando el comentario de su hermana, quien bufó.

— Exactamente— me limité a contestar.

— Que interesante. ¿Arabella, cierto? — Asentí con la cabeza, ante la desaprobación de Lily hacia su hermano—. Será divertido— murmuró, sobrepasándonos hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían a la sala de estar—. Oh, yo que tú me alejaría de mi hermano— advirtió divertido, guiñándome un ojo de nuevo, desapareciendo escaleras abajo.

— ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? — inquirí confundida.

— Ignóralo. Es un plomo— masculló ella, incitándome a avanzar. Seguí su instrucción, decidida a no pensar más en eso. Ahora solo debía preocuparme por Adelaide, y procurar no enredarme en esos "problemas de adolescentes" que había mencionado Victoire.

En el comedor, ya todos estaban sentados, esperando a que llegara la comida. Sintiéndome cohibida por las miradas curiosas, tomé asiento junto a un pequeño pelirrojo, que supuse que sería Fred, con Lily del otro lado.

La cena fue mejorando. La comida era deliciosa, aunque tuve que aprender a utilizar esas cosas llamadas cuchillos. Era una buena invención, y mis manos no terminaban engrasadas. Los vasos estaban hechos de un material como el de las ventanas: vidrio. Y por sobre todo, las cosas estaban completamente limpias. El agua era transparente, a diferencia de la cosa parduzca que había en la aldea. Todo era demasiado…perfecto.

Descubrí que eran la familia "Weasley". Excepto por Lily y sus hermanos, ellos eran Potter, por Harry Potter, el hombre de gafas que primero se dio cuenta de mi presencia apenas hube entrado a la casa. La castaña, que a fin de cuentas sí era madre de Rose, se apellidaba Granger. Hermione Granger. Después estaba Angelina Johnson, esposa de George, y madre de Fred y Roxanne. Y por último Fleur DeLacour. Una hermosa mujer rubia, que me di cuenta que era parte veela. Eso sería lógico, pues sus hijos Victoire, Dominique y Louis eran igual de perfectos.

Los demás, eran Ginny, madre de Lils. Ron, padre de Rose, esposo de Hermione. El ya nombrado George, que se la pasaba haciéndole chistes a todos. Bill, quien llevaba una cicatriz producida por un animal en el rostro, quizá un hombre lodo o un hipogrifo enojado; él era esposo de la despampanante Fleur. Admito que eso me sorprendió. Por último quedaba Charlie, él no estaba casado ni tenía hijos, pero era el que más jovial se comportaba, junto con un muchacho mayor llamado Ted Lupin, cuyo cabello era… púrpura…

Durante la cena nadie me dirigió la palabra o habló de mí. Salvo George, quien me hizo una broma, la cual no llegué a entender. Al parecer eso lo frustró, porque centró como blanco a Rose, sin volver a hablarme. No sé si estaba bien, o debía enojarme. Lo único que podía percibir era la mirada de ese tal Albus sobre mí, examinándome como si fuera una nueva adquisición. No levanté la mirada del plato. Este joven era poco sutil. Quizá se vio interesado en mí, después de todo así conocí a mi primer prometido, en una cena. Luego de la comida me cortejó, hablamos un buen rato, y a la semana ya me pedía matrimonio. Según Lily y Dominique, eso es tan apresurado que asusta. A mí me daba igual, después de todo, de esa manera habría podido alimentar mejor a Dela. Claro, según Victoire eso ya no era necesario, y podía trabajar dignamente, sin depender de ningún hombre. Eso era un alivio.

Tras pasado un buen rato, cuando todos ya casi terminaban su comida, elevé la mirada decidida, encontrándome con la de él.

— Por favor, no gastes mi imagen. Si quieres te doy una foto — musité secamente, alzando las cejas, recordando la explicación de las chicas respecto a las "cámaras de foto". Lily, por poco escupe el jugo que estaba tomando, y James, que estaba a un asiento de distancia de Albus, disimuló una risa con tos. Él, enrojeció, frunciendo el ceño.

— No gracias— repuso, sonriendo falsamente, enfrascándose en su comida.

Lily, terminando de toser, me dedicó una mirada de aprobación. Miré al extraño James en busca de su veredicto, pero él volvía a estar encerrado en su cabeza. Eso me molesto, pero no sé por qué.

George, a su lado, sin embargo me llamó la atención, y extendió una mano. Dudé, y vi que Victoire me indicaba que la chocara. Tímidamente estrellé mi palma contra la suya, y él río.

— Así se hace, princesa— felicitó, dándole a Albus un ligero codazo de burla. "Princesa". Así me decía, solo por ser de la Edad Media. No tiene mucho sentido, la princesa es mucho más inteligente, educada, carismática y hermosa que cualquiera. No encajaba.

Sonreí con satisfacción, y terminé aquello que ellos llamaban "pavo". Era carne similar a la de las gallinas, pero más consistente y deliciosa, con condimentos que lo volvían exquisito. Me gustaba la comida de ahora.

Terminada la cena, las mujeres limpiaron todo, pues aquí no había sirvientes. Entonces, Molly, que era el nombre de la anciana pelirroja, me explicó algo similar a lo que Rose me contó esta tarde. Que hasta que se comuniquen con ese tal Kingsley tendría que prepararme para ir a "Hogwarts", como cualquier otra chica. "Luego de que encuentres a tu hermana seguirás viviendo, y es necesario que te adaptes a la sociedad", indicó. Estaba de acuerdo con eso, visto desde este punto. También agregó que hasta entonces, ella se haría cargo de mí. Eso me provocó algo, como emoción. ¿Estaba adoptándome?

Le dediqué una gran sonrisa, aceptando su propuesta. Eso era mejor de lo que esperaba conseguir. Bien, solo tenía que ir a aprender lo que ya sabía en una escuela, mientras me enseñaban lo necesario para poder vivir luego de encontrar a mi hermana. Todo esto pintaba demasiado bien.

Cuando ya no hubo nada más que debatir, fueron a la Sala para charlar y jugar a algo llamado "cartas". Preferí ir a dormir, este día ha sido… extremadamente largo.

* * *

**Observación:**

**En esta novela, Albus es un pervertido :) Y James es el Señor del Hielo... Han cambiado, son diferentes a mi otra novela, eh! Me tomé el tiempo de cambiarnos y todo! **

**Como toda escritora en esta comunidad, pido al menos 1 review de su parte! De otro modo sigo desilusionándome..**

**Solo eso, saludos!**


	5. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Le pertenece a la rubia más creativa de todos los tiempos. Gracias señorita Rowling por crear esta maravillosa obra.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lenguaje un poquito fuerte. No sé qué otra advertencia podría poner. Debo destacar que acá Tom tiene dieciséis años.

_Espero que no quede OoC._

* * *

_"Un par de ojos a veces pueden ser la misma perdición. (Anónimo)"_

* * *

**III**

**Aprendiendo.**

**Arabella POV**

Libros. Eso ha sido lo único que he visto estos últimos nueve días. Con ayuda de la insistente Rose, aprendí casi todo lo necesario en cultura general. Claro, estaba escuchando sus lecciones desde que me levantaba, pues frente a mi cama había pegado carteles para aprender la hora; y hasta que me iba a dormir, ya que me daba un libro para leer todas las noches. Imparable, esa es la palabra para definir a esta chica pelirroja.

Ya sé los días de la semana, los meses, los términos actuales, hablar como ellos (cosa que poco me gusta, pero insiste con que mi acento llamará la atención), sobre la política actual, las industrias (¡Revoluciones por doquier!), los trabajos muggles y mágicos, sobre dinero, a sumar-restar-multiplicar-dividir (Merlín, eso fue un dolor de cabeza para tan solo un día). Y tantas otras cosas que me mareo de solo recordarlo.

Ahora mismo, estoy leyendo un clásico de Charles Dickens, "Los fantasmas de Scroobe". Lily convenció a Rose de darme un descanso, y este relato era bastante agradable como para pasar el tiempo. Además, estar sentada entre las flores del jardín de los Weasley me recuerda a mi época de cazadora.

Ya estoy más acostumbrada a la ropa que usan en el futuro, e incluso puedo combinar mis propios conjuntos. Eso es extrañamente divertido. Ahora mismo, lo que más me gustaba era el pintoresco gorrito de pana marrón con flores de adorno.

Suspiré, terminando de leer la última hoja, y me desplomé en el césped. Ese Scroobe logró cambiar, después de todo. Y solo bastó mostrarle que iba por mal camino, lo bueno que era su pasado, y lo que le deparaba el futuro. Es una buena estrategia para que las personas se den cuenta de sus errores. Quizá podría usarlo con el frío James, o el coqueto Albus. Arrugué la nariz de solo pensar en ellos.

La familia Weasley era encantadora, todos me incluyeron al segundo día. Son tan queribles, además. El gracioso George vive de las bromas, a cada momento y en todo lugar. Molly tiene tanto amor para dar a pesar de tener doce nietos, que incluso me trata como una más. Y los demás adultos son verdaderamente buenas personas, aunque casi no me relaciono con ellos, salvo cuando ayudo a cocinar para aprender de esto también. Ginny es mi favorita. Ella siempre tiene algo que decir en los silencios.

Por otro lado, los más pequeños son una aventura. Desde el genio Louis hasta el chistoso Fred. Ese pequeño rubio es mi selecto. Sencillamente un encanto, con esos aires de saber más que todo. Me recuerda a Rose. Rosie, como le dicen, es mi segunda favorita luego de la dulce Lily. Cada vez me resulta más parecida a mi hermana esa Lillian. Desde los gestos hasta las aptitudes.

Pero Albus y James… El primero, vive buscándome para coquetear conmigo, todo el día intenta distraerme de mis estudios para ligar. Lo ignoro, pese a ser muy atractivo. Es un año menor que yo, pero el problema está en que algo me dice que no es de fiar. Rose lo dijo el primer día "Le gustan mucho las chicas".

Y James… Él era todo lo contrario. Me evitaba, o al menos eso me parecía a mí, quizá me estoy persiguiendo demasiado. Se pasa todo el día en su habitación, tocando la guitarra, o se va por el bosque a quién sabe qué. Siempre anda con un libro en la mano. Es tan reservado y callado que exaspera, y… Y no sé por qué me interesa tanto, pero nunca vi a nadie que evadiera el mundo de esa manera. Me da intriga, lo acepto.

Me pregunté si en el pasado había sido así. En el libro, el fantasma del pasado le mostraba los buenos momentos de antes. ¿Tendría él buenos momentos o siempre fue un témpano de hielo?

— ¿Pensando? — cuestionó una voz encima de mí. Ladeé la cabeza un poco, pero no volteé. Lo reconocí al instante.

Se escuchó un sonido seco, y al segundo tenía al pelipúrpura desplomado a mi lado, mirando las nubes como yo.

— Algo así— acepté. Ted me caía bien. Era bromista como George, pero bastante maduro como para entender cuándo corresponde un chiste y cuando no. Infundía confianza, y era bueno para pasar el rato.

— ¿Se trata de la pesada de Rose y sus lecciones o de alguien más? — me miró de soslayo unos instantes, de manera elocuente.

El quinto día, cuando vi a James desaparecer por tercera vez desde que llegué en el bosque, le pregunté por qué era así. Su primer impulso fue decir que me gustaba, pero lo negué tan severamente que solo respondió con un "Es extraño" divertido. No estoy atraída por él o algo así, pero es inevitable sentirse curiosa respecto a su persona. No cruzamos palabras desde aquel día luego del baño, y a su alrededor siempre giraba un aura de misterio que me incitaba a hablarle, quizá para preguntarle "¿Eres un ser humano?". Pero nunca cedí al impulso.

— Alguien— respondí a Ted, resoplando—. Es increíble que se pueda ser tan… seco. Pensaba si había sido así siempre— confesé, aguardando su respuesta. Avisté una nube con forma de conejo, y sonreí.

— Um… ¿Me parece a mí o una personita aquí está pensando en la frialdad personificada? — se burló, recibiendo un leve codazo de mi parte. Eso era otra cosa que me gustaba de esta época. Había derechos de igualdad, y la mujer ya no era un objeto que sirve nada más para tener hijos. Ahora podía pegarle a un hombre en broma (en el caso de ser un amigo), sin recibir un puño en el estómago, como esos severos reyes solían hacer con sus sirvientas torpes. Es tan genial sentirse igual.

— Claro que no. Pero es extraño. Me da curiosidad, solo eso— repuse ofendida. No me interesaba ese chico, por Dios.

— Já. Claro, está bien, te creo— ironizó, y lo miré mal—. Ay, bien…Ya que tanto te interesa, él no era así antes. Incluso fue gracioso y sociable. Fue luego de lo de Suzanne, en tercer año. Era un niño todavía. Se enamoró de ella perdidamente, y fueron los novios más melosos con esa edad, pero…— hizo una mueca—, esas vacaciones la chica tuvo un accidente con un dragón cuando visitaba a sus tíos en Rumania.

Me llevé una mano a la boca, horrorizada. Él se echó a reír como un loco, y articuló un "Era broma boba". Jadeé indignada, y lo codeé con fuerza, poniéndome de pie al instante. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a bromear con eso!?

— ¡Hey! ¡Aguarda, no te enojes! — pidió, apaciguando las risas, yendo detrás de mí—. Comenzó a ser así en tercer año, pero nadie sabe por qué. ¿Contenta?

Detuve mi andar, que de hecho era sin rumbo e impulsado, y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

— No. Nos vemos Ted. Iré a recorrer el bosque— anuncié, sin saber a dónde iría exactamente. Pero estaba enojada por su tomada de pelo. Él chasqueó la lengua, se encogió de hombros, y regresó a la casa.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, y me enfrenté a la arboleda. No volví a entrar desde que Lily y James me encontraron. Traía ingratos recuerdos. Aunque, extrañaba la compañía de las hadas y mariposas del lugar. El tacto mágico de las primeras era lo único que podía sentir estando atrapada. Me recordaba que estaba viva. Me estremecí a rememorar aquel encierro.

Juntando valor, comencé a seguir el camino que una vez hace mil quinientos años recorrí. Sabía cómo llegar. Aun me sentía atraída, atada, a aquel punto.

Acaricié cada árbol en mi camino, tomándome mi tiempo para llegar. El primer golpe fue volver a ver lo que alguna vez fue mi yegua. Ahora era una vil formación rocosa. Aun albina, estaba allí para atormentarme, para no permitirme olvidar aquel día.

Me tragué las ganas de llorar, y seguí caminando. Este trayecto lo hice a pie la primera vez. Recordaba cómo mi vestido se desgarro con cada rama interviniéndome el paso. Tragué con fuerza, y avancé sin más. Algún día tendría que regresar a este lugar, y ya solo quedan tres días para ir a Hogwarts.

Avisté el claro, e involuntariamente apreté los puños. En silencio, me desplacé hasta el punto del medio, donde la soga que me ataba tironeaba cada vez más triunfal. Pero me detuve en seco, al ver un bulto en ese lugar exacto, donde las flores no crecían, donde mi hueco había quedado. Era él. El hermano de Lily. Tenía un libro en las manos, y estaba de espaldas al suelo, recostado.

Aproveché para observarlo mejor. Nunca me atrevía a mirarlo detenidamente durante una comida, y el resto del día no lo veía. Tenía el cabello azabache, y un mechón rebelde caía sobre su frente. Los ojos eran verdes al igual que los de Albus, pero a diferencia de los intensos de este, los de James era almendrados, y más claros. Extraños. Como él.

Sus facciones eran una simetría perfecta, de seguro una belleza codiciada por muchos. Claro, Albus también era apuesto, pero lo que verdaderamente me interesaba de su hermano era su indescifrable personalidad.

Me mordí el labio inferior, voltee por donde vine y comencé a alejarme en silencio.

— ¿Pretendes mirarme y luego marcharte? — musitó, lo suficientemente algo como para que lo escuchara. Me paralicé avergonzada, y volví a girar sobre mis talones. Ahora me miraba, con el ceño fruncido.

Dudé antes de acercarme a él, pero al final estaba sentada a su lado, abrazando mis piernas.

— Lo siento— murmuré, escondiendo mis mejillas contra las rodillas, pues me había sonrojado. Él bufó, y cerró su libro.

— ¿Por qué, exactamente?

— Por…— vacilé. ¿Por contemplarte? No. — Por interrumpir—, dije en cambio.

— Es igual. Todos lo hacen siempre y nadie se disculpa— repuso. Pero no sonaba molesto. No sonaba de ninguna manera, solo hablaba.

Me quedé en silencio, debatiéndome si preguntarle por qué rayos se comportaba así o no. Finalmente me di cuenta de que no tenía el coraje suficiente. Suspiré, y ojee mi libro, con cierta manía.

— ¿Nerviosa? — murmuró, y por unos instante habría jurado que sonrió ladinamente. No, seguramente solo me pareció a mí. Su mirada era similar a un desafío. Alcé una ceja, y me puse derecha.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

— Tú dime— repuso, y con un movimiento veloz detuvo mi pasar de hojas, cerrando el libro con gracilidad. Di un respingo, y lo miré sin saber qué decir ¿pretendía hablarme ahora?

— ¿Por qué me evadías? — pregunté casi inconscientemente. Enseguida me llevé una mano a la boca apenada. Él pareció ligeramente sorprendido, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

— No lo hice. No eres el centro del universo, ¿sabes?

¿Ahora me insultaba? Fruncí los labios, sintiéndome avergonzada por haber dicho mi pensamiento en voz alta solo para terminar estampándome contra la pared, y me puse de pie.

— Es bueno saberlo— mascullé, yéndome a zancadas de allí.

Cuando llegué a las rocas, me sorprendí. Casi ni me había puesto a pensar que estuve allí, donde pasé un milenio y medio. Me había distraído, y no pude hacer lo que quería, cortar los lazos. Pero ya no volvería, no sabiendo que ese es el lugar donde desaparece por las tardes.

— No, Albus— murmuré por quinta vez en la noche, rebuscando en la sala de estar por el libro de Charles Dickens.

— ¿Por qué no? — insistió, poniéndose frente a mí. Suspiré, rodando los ojos, y me escabullí por un costado. Días atrás, esto me habría resultado relevante y fuera de lugar. Pero en esta época era de lo más normal. Aunque, a mi parecer, está mal.

Revolví unos pergaminos que había sobre la mesa, nerviosa. Rose me mataría si le decía que perdí su libro favorito. Bufé. Rose tenía muchos libros favoritos. Albus se derrumbó en el sofá, rendido, siguiendo mis movimientos.

— ¿Qué buscas? — cuestionó, mientras volvía a repasar la estantería de libros. Quizá alguien lo vio y lo dejó allí por error.

— Un libro— le respondí con vaguedad.

— ¿Es ese motivo para rechazar mi petición? — parecía ofendido. Reí un poco, girando a verlo.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no era por eso, que se debía a su fama de mujeriego. Pero alguien irrumpió en la habitación, él. Sin prestarnos atención, tomó asiento en un sillón verde, y se dedicó a su libro. Sin saludar, sin pedir perdón. Nada.

Me consumió la impotencia, y por alguna razón quise molestarlo, en venganza de su comentario de hoy en la tarde, cuando yo creí que quizá me hablaría. No sé por qué, pero no tuve mejor idea para hacerlo que esto:

— De acuerdo. Iré contigo— respondí a Albus, sentándome a su lado, preocupándome por parecer encantada, sonriéndole.

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial! — festejó, y me sentí culpable al ver su felicidad. ¿Qué pretendo? ¿Darle celos a James? Merlín, estoy demente—. Entonces, mañana por la noche paso por tu habitación.

Vacilé.

— Mejor nos cruzamos aquí abajo— sugerí, mirando sutilmente y de soslayo a James. Él no parecía estar escuchando. Me fastidió.

— Como quieras, sabía que al final aceptarías— sonrió, y debo admitir que tenía linda sonrisa. Claro, no al punto de que él me gustara. Aun no entiendo eso de gustar. El amor verdadero en mi época era tan escaso como la comida para los plebeyos.

Y nos sumimos en silencio. Bien, en mi vida hice esto, ¿por qué lo estoy haciendo ahora? James ni siquiera se interesa en mí como para pretender darle celos. Solo quiero molestarlo como él a mí hoy en la tarde, y no sé me ocurría otra manera.

— ¿Quieres ir a pasear? — inquirió entonces. Suspiré de alivio. Odio el silencio.

— ¿Ahora? — miré por la ventana. Era de noche, y ya habíamos comido. Los mayores estaban en la mesa jugando a las cartas, y las chicas de seguro en la habitación. Hoy tuvimos invitados. Los Fawcett, tenían dos hijas. Una pequeña de diez años, y otra de quince. Ambas debían de estar arriba.

— Sí. Quiero ver dónde es que estabas. Últimamente todos hablan de ese bendito árbol que antes eras.

Me tomó por sorpresa, y estaba a punto de decirle que no, pues era el lugar privado de Lily y su hermano, además de mío. Pero alguien habló antes:

— Es de noche, Albus.

Sentí la emoción correr por mis venas. ¡Já! Después de todo sí estaba escuchando. Giré a verlo, encontrándome con que nos miraba sobre su libro. Sus ojos lucían más claros que hoy por la tarde. Contuve un suspiro.

— ¿Y? — repuso este, alzando una ceja —. No eres mi mamá, además, no hay peligros en el bosque.

James bajó su libro, erguiéndose, y musitó:

— No. Pero estarás tú.

¿A qué se refiere? Claro que estará, él me invitó. Quise decir algo, pero Albus no me dejó.

— ¿Y? No le haré nada, ¿sabes? No soy un idiota de ese tipo— Demonios, odio sentirme excluida de esta conversación.

— Y ella no es lo suficientemente vivaz como para darse cuenta si haces algo o no.

Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, como siempre. Pero en su voz detecté una ligera molestia.

— Soy lo suficientemente vivaz— interrumpí, enojada. Estaban hablando de mí y nadie me explicaba nada. Sentía el color subir a mis mejillas, de puro enojo.

Él me miró, escéptico, y volvió a abrir su libro.

— Bien. Ve entonces. Luego no andes lloriqueando por ahí.

Y eso fue todo. Toda la poca atención que pude obtener de él acababa de escurrirse por mis manos.

Enojada, me puse de pie con ímpetu, parándome frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y sintiendo que el calor subía a mis mejillas de pura molestia.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? — farfullé, consiguiendo que simplemente me mirara unos segundos, indiferente.

Hice un sonido de pura rabia, y corrí escaleras arriba. ¡No lo soporto!

Agradecida de que esta noche hubiesen elegido la habitación de Rose para reunirse, me desplomé en mi precaria cama en el cuarto de Lily. Apoyé mi cara contra la almohada, y grité. Grité hasta agotarme. Y para calmarme, pensé en Dela. Ella debía de estar pasándola peor, con problemas reales. Este tonto juego de adolescentes no me gustaba, y yo misma me estaba adentrando.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos era de día. El sol apenas salía, así que deduje que serían las seis o siete.

Me refregué los ojos, notando que aun estaba vestida. ¿Me dormí con ropa? Llevé una mano a mi cabello, encontrándolo enredado y hecho marañas. Gemí de solo pensar en peinarlo.

Y entonces recordé. Ese idiota. Y mí futura salida con Albus. Merlín, ¿para qué lo hice?

Refunfuñé, recostándome de nuevo. No quería levantarme, no quería comenzar el día. Quiero dormir por siempre…

Y el recuerdo del encierro dentro del árbol vino a mi mente. Deseché la idea de dormir de inmediato, y me puse de pie con cierta desesperación.

Vi que Lily dormía, así que me acerqué a la cómoda de ropa cuidando de no hacer ruido, y escogí una blusa holgada con unos shorts. Nunca los usé desde que llegué, pero estoy probando con todo a ver qué tal.

Cautelosamente, me asomé por la puerta. Miré a ambos lados, y cuando no detecté moros en la costa, corrí hacia el baño. Mis pies no hacían ruido alguno contra la madera, lo cual agradecía.

Ya manejaba mejor esto de la ducha, e incluso me gustaba tomar baños. Todos los días. Desde que aprendí que el agua no se agotaba y venía de un sistema de tuberías, dejé de preocuparme por gastar. Ahora los baños eran un alivio, pues significaban tiempo para pensar, recordar, y no estudiar.

Abrí la puerta, y contuve un gritito de sorpresa. Enseguida los aludidos se separaron, confundidos. Se me cayó el alma a los pies, y por alguna razón, me sentí… mal. Algo explotaba dentro de mi pecho. No sé qué…

— Oh… Yo…. Lo siento, no…— farfullé, sonrojada, de pronto muy avergonzada de cómo lucía, y de todo. ¿Realmente las piernas me tiemblan?

Él simplemente asintió, y se alejó de la rubia. Ella, lucía totalmente apenada, y no sabía dónde esconderse. Me mordí fuertemente el labio, y salí corriendo, escaleras arriba. No sé por qué me molestó, ni por qué hacía esto, pero realmente yo… Agh, no tengo idea.

Entré a la habitación que compartía con Lily, y cerré de un portazo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Me desplomé allí mismo, llevándome las manos al rostro.

Estaba triste. Por eso, y por no entender el por qué. Lancé las prendas de ropa que pensaba utilizar hasta el otro lado de mi habitación, furiosa, y sollocé. Nunca antes experimenté tantos sentimientos a la vez.

Una pelirroja levantó la cabeza, y me miró confundida. Entonces cayó en la cuenta y saltó de la cama hasta mi lado, preocupada.

Puso una mano en mi hombro, vacilante.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó somnolienta. Paré de sollozar, y sequé la lágrima que había quedado a mitad del camino. Refregué mis ojos, y me puse de pie. No podía preocuparme por estas cosas. Problemas adolescentes. Yo no podía pensar en ser una estando Adelaide en cualquier parte del mundo, agonizando.

Junté la ropa que había lanzado, y negué con la cabeza.

— Nada.

Ella me miró con escepticismo, y me abrazó rápidamente. Luego volvió a acostarse.

— Tarde o temprano tendrás que contarme— bisbiseó, tapándose—. Y recuerda que nada es tan malo como luce— murmuró, cerrando los ojos. Reí con pocas ganas.

— ¿Quién ha dicho eso? — cuestioné, doblando la blusa.

— James…— susurró, ya adormilada. Suspiré, y me fui de la habitación.

Bajé hasta el baño del segundo piso, aliviada de encontrarlo vacío. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Albus con su prima?

La ducha fue un tremendo alivio. Y cuando hube salido, y la frescura me invadió, pude borrar el ingrato momento de mi mente. Casi.

Fui hasta el primer piso, esta vez usando zapatillas, por lo que mis pasos resonaban contra la madera. No había nadie. Y cuando miré el reloj supe por qué. Apenas eran las seis. Entonces ¿qué hacía James besando a la Fawcett a las cinco de la mañana? Recordé la primera charla con las chicas, y me estremecí de tan solo imaginar qué hicieron.

Caminé hasta la alacena, y retiré una caja de O' corns. Serví un poco en un bol, sin preocuparme en añadir leche, y sentada en el sofá, comencé a comerlo con una cuchara. Hoy no me placía desayunar con todos.

Tuve que morderme el interior de las mejillas cuando la hija mayor de los Fawcett salió por la puerta de entrada, sin mirarme. Apenas hubo estado afuera, saqué la lengua infantilmente en su dirección, llevándome una cucharada de cereal a la boca. Insisto, la comida de esta época es deliciosa.

Alguien me tocó el hombro con un dedo, y voltee. Por poco me atraganto. Tosí, fuertemente, tragando y bebiendo agua antes de volver a mirarlo. No parecía como si se fuera a disculpar, y entonces recordé que no tenía de qué disculparse.

— ¿Qué? — inquirí secamente. Él no era el único que podía jugar ese juego de príncipe del hielo.

Extendió la mano, con un libro en ella. Lo tomé aliviada, dándome cuenta que me había olvidado de él. Rose no me mataría, después de todo.

— Gracias— musité, regresando a mi bol de cereales, fingiendo indiferencia. Lo escuché suspirar, y luego subir las escaleras. Lancé una mirada de soslayo, pero él ya no estaba. Bufé, llevando el tarro vacío a la cocina, lavándolo con brusquedad. Una vez listo, lo sequé y dejé en su lugar.

Pasé por la estantería de libros, y me propuse leer un poco de historia contemporánea. Eso me hizo dejar de pensar, y el tiempo pasó increíblemente rápido. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaban todos despiertos. Ginny se acercó a mí, batiendo unos huevos con su varita.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás despierta, Bella? — parecía sorprendida. Dejé el libro, me desperecé y de inmediato me incorporé.

— Ohm… Desde temprano. Tuve una mala noche— expliqué con brevedad—. Creo que me iré a pasear por ahí.

Me miró extrañada, examinándome escrupulosamente. Me preocupé por parecer casual. Finalmente asintió.

— ¿Has desayunado? ¿No quieres comer con nosotros? — dejó el tarro de los huevos sobre una mesada, mientras por si mismos se derramaban en una sartén.

— Sí, ya comí. Descuida. Quiero caminar un rato por el bosque, regresaré para el almuerzo— mentí. No pensaba volver hasta la noche. Necesitaba aclarar mi mente y separar las cosas importantes de las superficiales. Sonrió levemente.

— De acuerdo. Te esperaremos— avisó, mientras yo reía, saliendo por la puerta.

Una vez fuera, respiré profundamente el aire fresco, y corrí desesperada a la arboleda. Casi sin pensarlo me dirigí al punto donde yací por tanto tiempo. Esta vez él no estaría, y seguramente cuando se entere que yo me fui, no vendrá.

Casi con ansias me senté en el mismo lugar que la otra vez, terminando recostada en el suelo. Ahora es momento de volver a la realidad, donde yo era una novia prófuga, perteneciente a la Edad Media, con una hermana encerrada por la eternidad en algún lugar del mundo. Que, según he aprendido, es demasiado grande. Al menos sabía que Asher no la llevó al otro lado del mar, porque en ese entonces nadie lo conocía.

Bien, entonces, ¿qué hace James en mi cabeza? Es la persona más irritante, fría, seca, y malvada del mundo. –Malvada no-, susurró una voz en mi cabeza, que acallé al instante. Y… ¿Por qué me interesaba qué hacía y qué dejaba de hacer con la Fawcett? No tendría por qué molestarme. Ni nada de lo que haga. Y así sería.

Tomé un mechón de pelo, y me puse a trenzarlo. Miré las nubes, los pájaros. Esto me recordaba a las tardes que pasaba con Adelaide. Cuando éramos pequeñas y para nada conscientes del resto del mundo… podíamos correr despreocupadas por ahí.

Tomé un capullo flor del suelo, y lo giré entre el dedo índice y el del medio. Lo miré fijamente, y finalmente lo pude hacer florecer. Sonreí satisfecha. Mi magia nata y natural no se había marchado. Claro, no era tan poderosa como ese Lord, pero al menos me divertía.

Sentí a alguien acercarse, y sentarse a mi lado. No miré.

— ¿Qué pasó, realmente? — preguntó, ahora más preocupada que por la mañana. Lucía más despierta también.

— Tu hermano es muy demostrativo con los vecinos— susurré simplemente, viendo cómo le salía una hoja al tallo que se suponía estaba muerto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué hermano? ¿Albus? No me digas que te gusta Albus— parecía horrorizada. Sonreí de lado, y uní la flor ya florecida de nuevo al lugar de donde la había sacado. Ella exclamó sorprendida, pero no me preguntó nada para no cambiar de tema.

Me incorporé, sentándome con las palmas detrás de mí.

— Claro que no me gusta Albus. Y no tiene nada que ver. Se trata de James, que se estaba… besando apasionadamente con esa tal Micie— arrugué la nariz, y vi un destello de luz a un costado. Sonreí, era un hada curiosa.

Hizo un ruido parecido a un "¿Eh?...Oh… Ahhhhhhhhh", cada vez más en aumento, con una ligera pizca de perspicacia. La miré, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Te gusta James? — indagó, sonriendo con picardía.

— No. Y ese no es el punto. Estamos hablando de su nueva novia— recordé, molesta. Ella rió cantarinamente, y negó.

— James nunca tiene novias. Tiene "chicas" — hizo comillas en el aire, y lo primero que pensé fue que después de todo era igual que Albus. Me sentí ligeramente decepcionada—. Pero son pocas, tal vez una por año. Es un chico, después de todo. Y Missie— enfatizó la doble "s". Rodé los ojos ((N/A: "Mice" en inglés quiere decir ratón)) —, está detrás de mi hermano hace tiempo. Nunca antes le prestó atención, pero supongo que le interesa ahora que ya se proporcionó— ladeó la cabeza—. Así son los hombres, Ara— obvió, como si eso excusara todo. La miré exasperada.

— Entonces creo que seré una solterona de por vida— aseguré, suspirando con pena, viendo un revoloteo de alas detrás de una rosa.

— No todos son así. James, por ejemplo, no lo es. Por eso me extraña que haya hecho eso. Ese tipo de cosas es de Albus. ¿Dónde estaban?

— En el baño— me removí incómoda por recordarlo.

— ¿Por eso llorabas? — trató de ocultar la sorpresa en su voz, pero la detecté igual.

— Sí, lo sé. Soy una… una… idiota— todavía me costaba decir insultos, y los evitaba siempre—. No sé ni por qué me molesté. Él no… No está interesado en mí o algo así. Además, ni siquiera yo lo estoy— conté, aliviada por descargar ese peso de encima. No era tan malo contar con una amiga. Amiga… Ayleth… ¿qué habrá sido de ella?

— ¿Segura que no lo estás? No serías la primera, a decir verdad, pero supongo que está bien. Aunque, no debe ser muy tarde para arrepentirte por el poco tiempo que lo conoces— se encogió de hombros.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — entrecerré los ojos.

— A que si estás atraída por mi hermano todavía estás a tiempo para ya no estarlo— dijo, lanzando una piedrita al aire, para volver a atraparla.

— ¿En serio? Quiero decir, yo no estoy atraída por él. Solo me da curiosidad. Es un chico muy diferente a todos los que conocí— expliqué, levantando el mentón como haría si una duquesa me interrogara. Es casi involuntario.

Ella se puso a carcajear, y bufé. El hada se acercó, más atraída todavía, y le sonreí, invitándola a unirse. Dudó. Estas criaturas eran desconfiadas, presumidas y hermosas. Poco inteligentes, y no hablaban, pero entendían los gestos básicos.

— Eso es equivalente a sentirte atraída, Bella— articuló la Potter, mirando al hada también. La miré con el ceño fruncido, negando con la cabeza. Estiré una mano hasta la bella criatura, y ella se posó ahí, tras dudar un poco.

— Wow… ¿Por qué te tiene tanta confianza? Usualmente huyen cuando las veo— susurró, temiendo espantarla, dando por finalizado el tema anterior. Me alivié un poco.

— Sucede que aún queda algo de la magia de… del árbol. Todavía me siento atada a este lugar. Y mientras yo era un roble, ellas venían a visitarme siempre. Es inevitable. Se llenaba de criaturas mágicas y no mágicas curiosas. En ese entonces las podía oír hablar. Fueron mi única compañía en años— conté, mientras el ser alado revoloteaba alrededor de mí, posándose en mi cabeza con gracia.

Continuamos allí toda la tarde. Hasta que recordé mi cita con Albus. Lillian por poco me mata. Y cuando le conté por qué había aceptado, se echó a reír de nuevo diciendo "Estoy segura ahora. Te gusta James". Lo negué rotundamente, pero ella insistió. ¿Cómo va a gustarme alguien que no tiene interés alguno en mí? Merlín, sería estúpido.

**Albus POV**

Terminé de analizar mi aspecto en el espejo, sonriendo con satisfacción. Hoy saldría con la princesa de la Edad Media. Era bonita, sí, pero lo que más me interesaba era molestar a mi hermano. Ella lucía parecida a Bonnie. Muy. Y él de seguro está haciendo todo lo posible por alejarse de ella, pero no creo que lo logre al final. La chica demuestra interés por él. Pobre de ella. Pero eso no evita que yo me le acerque para fastidiar a James. Será divertido.

Suspiré, y me acerqué a la puerta. Cuando la abrí, me encontré con alguien parado enfrente, cruzado de brazos y con los labios fruncidos. Rodé los ojos, y le indiqué que pasara.

Cruzó, a paso firme, mirándome con severidad. Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta, y lo miré expectante, con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Qué intentas Albus? — fue lo primero que preguntó. No encontré rastro de nada en su voz, pero su expresión asustaría a más de uno.

— Salir con Bella. Y se me hace tarde— miré mi reloj de mano, aun faltaba, pero no tenía ganas de un discurso marca James.

— No. No quieres eso de verdad— repuso, acercándose a mí—. Sé que estás tratando, y te advierto que no me interesa, sal con ella si quieres, pero no la uses. Sabes que no es como las otras chicas, es demasiado inocente para nuestro mundo.

Alcé las cejas. ¿No le importaba, pero venía a amenazarme? Claro.

— No voy a lastimarla hermanito. Solo, me gustaría ver que tal besa. ¿Crees que sea como Bonnie? — su rostro se endureció, y por unos segundos vi ira en sus ojos. Se recompuso de inmediato—. Te advierto, le haces algo de lo que ella no es consciente, y te arrepentirás.

Acto seguido se marchó, escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Bufé. Ay, qué miedo. Celoso.

Fui en busca de Arabella. Golpeé dos veces su puerta, mirando hacia la habitación de James. Estaba cerrada, y se oía la guitarra tocar. Sonreí con malicia.

En ese momento ella me abrió. Debo admitir que lucía muy bien. Llevaba un vestido rosado pálido, con flores. Por primera vez se puso tacones. Me pregunté si caminaría bien con ellos. Por último, su cabello rizado estaba atado en una trenza que comenzaba en la coronilla. Me extrañé de verla maquillada. Era terriblemente parecida a Bonnie ahora. Deseé que James la viera.

— Wow. Estás hermosa— comenté, viendo cómo se sonrojaba. Perfecto. Sería todo más fácil de lo que había pensado.

— Tú estás muy guapo— balbuceó, mirando el suelo. Contuve una risa. Mi hermano tenía razón, es demasiado inocente. Le tendí una mano, y ella dudó. Antes de tomarla, miró de soslayo y velozmente hacia la puerta de James. Rodé los ojos.

— ¿Vamos? Habrá que ir en auto hasta Ottery— anuncié. Ella asintió, y juntos bajamos las escaleras.

* * *

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

elviritarunrun: Hola y bienvenida! Gracias de verdad :3 Esta es de mis historias favoritas, porque tiene mucha trama por desarrollar. Gracias por tu comentario!

Lady Li Mei: Aw, gracias a ti también! :3 Sí, la verdad me gusta jugar con los personajes, y puesto que siempre escribo de James y Albus (amo a estos dos e.e) del la misma manera, decidió alterarlos un poquito esta vez. Gracias por tu comentario!

**Creo que es sólo eso :3 Pronto subiré otro capítulo! Besos!**

**Julie.**


End file.
